Big Time Christmas
by MaeMae1427
Summary: All James wants for Christmas is someone to love. All Logan wants is a break from his life of misery. When Logan stumbles into Sugar Cube, a small cafe in Minnesota, things start to change for both of them. Maybe a little Christmas magic can bring them together, who know? (AU)(Jagan)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Caffeina

James P.O.V

December first, the beginning of the wonderful time of year where trees are colorful, white paints the ground, and a jolly old man give presents to young kids. It's a beautiful time of year. Where families get together and enjoy the holiday.

I just love Christmas. The feeling of the warm fire from a fire place warming up your skin, the cold snow between your hands, and a warm blanket tight around your body.

I look outside the window to see snow falling down. I sigh as I clean yet another table. I pick up all the plate and place them in a bin then wipe down the table with a cloth. I lift up the full bin of plates and bring it into the back. I place them next to a big sink where a young brown haired girl is washing dishes. I smile at her and then exit back into the crazy café.

It is Christmas time and Christmas music plays over the stereo. Poinsettia and candles cover the tables while garlands covers the counters. The fire place is blazing with six stocking and a Christmas wreath above it. Next to the fire place stands a tall Christmas tree with white Christmas lights and ornaments.

I take in the smell of ginger bread and sigh with satisfaction. I return to the counter to help my friend Kendall with serving people. Kendall is tall with fine dirty blonde hair, which of course isn't as good as my brown hair. He is wearing a Santa hat and a green apron with a candy cane hanging out of his pocket. I turn to my costumer and give her what she orders. I serve what seems like a hundred people before the crowed dies down.

"I can't wait for Christmas," Kendall exclaims.

"It's only December first," I tell him, "you still have a while."

"Okay Mr. Grinch," Kendall jokes, "be that way."

"Hey at least you have a boyfriend for Christmas," I tell him as I lean my elbows onto the counter, "I'm going to be single yet again."

"Christmas isn't all about having a boyfriend," Kendall states, "It's about sharing Christmas cheer and giving to others. To be with family and friends, having a boyfriend is just a plus."

"Yeah a plus that I want," I sigh and serve another customer that comes to me, "I mean what isn't more romantic then spending Christmas with someone you love."

Kendall starts to reply but as figure come and bumps into Kendall, "Sorry Kendall."

A short guy stares up at Kendall with chocolate brown eyes. He wears his black helmet, which sometimes I think is glued to his head. He is also wearing a green apron over a red sweater.

"Carlos what did I say about using skates in the café," Kendall scolds.

"I can get hurt," Carlos says sadly, "or hurt someone else."

"Exactly so take them off," Kendall replies and then leans down and kiss Carlos on the lips.

I groan in disgust and Kendall just sticks his tongue out at me. Man you don't know how much I want a boyfriend for Christmas. Someone I can kiss under the mistletoe, snuggle by the fire, kiss as snow floats down towards us, and maybe for once lose my virginity. Yes, I said it, I am still a virgin. I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm a nineteen-year-old college student and still a virgin. Sad isn't it.

I move away from the counter to go clean some tables. I start to hum; _All I Want for Christmas_. My dream is to be a singer. I want to be famous and have tons of money. Kendall wants to be a hockey star and Carlos? I am not sure what he wants to be, maybe a corn dog specialist. We all go to the same school and have been friends since we were in diapers. Another thing we have in common is that we are all gay. Kendall was the first to come out, then me and Carlos. That of course resulted in Kendall asking Carlos out and well they have been dating for two years now. I will admit that I had a crush on Carlos but I try to not think about it anymore.

The bell that sits above the store entrance rings and I look over to see a brown haired angel walk in. He is wearing one of those hats with the little white ball on top. He has what looks like multiple layers on and is carrying a large bag with him. He starts to walk to the counter and I race to serve him before Kendall.

When I get there Kendall gives me a strange look before going, "oh," when he sees the brown haired angel.

"Hi what can I get you," I say to the guy.

He looks at me and it looks as if he has been crying, "Uh, can I have a peppermint mocha."

"Of course," His voice is as beautiful as his face, I wonder what it would sound like if he sang, "You can take a seat I'll bring it out to you when it's done."

"Okay," he pays me and then takes a seat in the back by the fire place.

I watch him walk away and wonder why he's so sad. There has to be something I can do to cheer him up. Hmm, maybe I can sing to him. No that would be weird. I can give him a special cookie or something. Maybe just talking to him will work. Yeah, I'll try doing that. That might cheer him up. The least I can do is try.

"You going to get his drink or do I have to make it," Kendall says and I break from my trance.

"Oh, I got it," I make the drink he ordered and grab a snowman shaped ginger bread cookie.

I walk towards his table. He is gazing at the Christmas tree with the eyes of a child. I watch as he looks it up and down with a smile. Man is he so cute. To cute to not have a boyfriend. I deflate and sigh. There is no way this guy doesn't have a boyfriend. I place the drink and cookie on the table.

"I didn't order a cookie," He tells me after he break his gaze away from the tree.

"I know it's on the house," I wink at him.

I look around and notice that the shop isn't busy at all. Kendall and Carlos could handle it. I take a seat across from the guy and smile at him.

"So what brings you to Minnesota," I ask him, "I haven't seen you around here before so I'm guessing you're a traveler."

His face saddens and I kind of regret asking him, "Well I was visiting my boyfriend for Christmas. He brought me tickets and all to come up here. I actually live in Texas," He takes a sip from his drink.

Great he has a boyfriend, just my luck. I knew it! I just frikin knew it! Why me, why when I think I found the perfect guy I am cursed with the fact that he already has a boyfriend. There goes all my hope of getting a boyfriend for Christmas.

"Well anyway," the guy continues, "I arrive at his house and there he is locking lips with another guy. I mean out of all the times he could cheat on me he could have done it not during the holidays."

I cheer and shout in my head. I do a little dance and sing halleluiah. He is totally going to be my boyfriend for Christmas. Winner right here, someone give me a prize, preferably this guy.

"So, after punching him in the eye and kicking him in the groin, I kinda just started wandering the street looking for a place to stay. I can't go back home because I don't have any money," The boy pauses and sighs, "Sorry I probably shouldn't be spilling my problems to you."

"It's fine," I reply with a warm smile, "Hey if you want you can stay with me."

"Oh no I can't do that," He replies with an innocent face, man he is so cute!

"It's fine really," I states, "I have a spare bed in my room anyway."

"Seriously it's fine," He looks down at his hands, "I can find a hotel to stay in."

"Didn't you say you have no money?"

"I have," I see his face drop even more, "I guess I can find…crap I don't know."

He starts to cry and I start to panic, "Don't cry seriously, its' okay. You can work here and live with me, Kendall, Carlos, and Kendall's family. I bet, no, I know they won't mind so please don't cry."

I see him wipe his tears away, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to break out crying like that."

"Hey its' fine," I reply, "but seriously, if you need a place to stay and some money you can just stay here."

"I don't know," He looks over at Kendall and Carlos.

"Don't worry about them," I say as I wave them off, "They won't mind. They are pretty chill like that."

"I still don't want to trouble you," He says with a frown.

"No more frowning," I tell him, "Or I will have to force you to smile."

I see him try to smile and I think it's one of the cuties smiles I ever seen, "Is that better?"

"Better," I smile, "but it could be better."

I see him smile widely and starts to laugh, "James get your ass over here and help me serve these customers."

"Sorry sweet cheeks but I gotta go," I see him blush and I laugh, "just wait here. If you need anything just ask."

"I-okay," He replies.

I smile at him and wander off to serve some customers, "so do you mind if we have another roommate?"

"Yes," Kendall replies as he serves a lady some coffee and a pastry.

"What why," I ask.

"You can't just invite people into my home James," Kendall replies.

"I know but he has nowhere to go," I reply desperately, "I'm not letting him stay out on the cold street."

"I know but," Kendall groans, "Fine but you are asking my mom."

I race to the back ignoring a customer but I didn't really care, "Hey Mama Knight, can I have a friend stay with us for a while? He has nowhere to stay and I don't want him sleeping on the streets."

"Do I know this boy," Mama Knight asks.

"No but I promise you he is as sweet as a button," and as cute as one too.

"Fine," Mama Knight replies, "how long will he be staying?"

"Uh," I think about it, "Well he might also need a job…"

Mama Knight sighs, "Fine. Just make sure he does his part around the house and the café."

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem," I reply with a smile.

"Well go on," Mama Knight says, "I have deserts to make."

"Thanks Mama Knight," I wrap her in a hug and head back out to the boy, what is his name anyway?

I wander out to go talk to the boy only to be pulled back by Kendall, "you aren't going anywhere."

"What I have to talk to the cutie over…there…why is Carlos talking to him," I ask in jealousy.

"He's not flirting with him James," Kendall rolls his eyes, "He's just chatting."

I turn to the two of them and see Carlos and the boy laughing. Man he looks so cute when he is laughing and the sound of it is so sweet to the ears. I watch as Carlos starts to spin around and do some trick. I look at the face the boy is giving and see it in pure fear. Carlos falls to the ground and the boy immediately gets up and helps him. I laugh and Kendall knocks me on the back of the head.

"Ow what the-."

"Customers now," I groan and go up to a lovely couple who orders some lattes.

I constantly watch the boy from the corner of my eye. He just sits there with his lonely bag full of probably clothes and stuff. I watch as he takes a book from his bag and starts to read it as he drinks from his mocha. I watch him only to get another slap to my head. I groan as I lean against the counter and wait for a customer.

I feel a tap on my shoulder after a while and I look up at Kendall, "You're free to go. It's not like you are going to do anything anyway."

"Sweet, thanks Kendall," I take off my apron and hang it up.

I wander up to the boy and take a seat, "Welcome back," He says to me with a smile.

"Glad to be back," I reply with my famous smile, "Well my friend's mom said its' okay for you to stay here and you can work here too.

"Seriously," He asks with the world's biggest smile, "Thank you so much."

"Hey no problem," I state.

"No seriously, you saved my life," The boy states, "I didn't know what I would do if I couldn't find a place to stay."

"Seriously, no problem," I laugh, "if you want I can show you around. I just got off my shift."

"If that's okay," the boy replies.

"How many times do I have to say this," I laugh, "It's. No. Problem."

"Thanks," I see him blush and I smile at this.

"My names James by the way," I hold my hand out for him to shake.

"Logan," He takes my hand and shakes it.

"Beautiful name," I tell him and he blushes yet again.

"Th-thanks," He stutters and I laugh.

I walk behind the counter and Logan follows. I ascend the stairs and the two of us wander into the living room. Snowflakes and green garlands decorate the room. Logan looks at the huge Christmas tree and stares at in it in complete awe. I laugh at this and walk him towards my bedroom. I open the door to reveal a messy room. Shoot maybe I should have cleaned up before I invited Logan over.

I start to push things to the side with my foot, "Sorry about the mess," I laugh, "As you can see I'm not the cleanest person but don't worry I'll clean it up."

"It's okay I don't mind," Logan replies, "it's a room and not the side of the street."

"True but I'll clean it up just for you," I smile at him and he looks away.

"So you can take this bed and well that one is mine," I rub the back of my head, "If you ever need anything just ask. Other than that you can roam the house, chill in the living room or just stay in here. Though we would love it if you join us out in the living room."

"Thanks, really, you are doing so much for me," Logan replies, "What can I do for you?"

"Just continue to be your cute self," I wink and then realize he just go dumped by his boyfriend, stupid me, "Sorry I really should be hitting on you after being dumped."

"No its okay," Logan replies, "I don't mind. I mean, I do mind, but, never mind."

I laugh, "Sorry I'll stop."

"I-okay," He looks down at his lap and sighs.

"Well I better go back down and help the guys out just in case they need me."

"Do you need help," Logan asks.

"No its okay," I see him start to protest, "Seriously, you can just stay here."

"Okay," He sigh and takes a seat on the bed, "I guess I'll be here."

"Feel free to go into the kitchen and grab something to eat if you need anything," I tell him and he nods.

I walk away and head down stairs, "so he's cute," Carlos say as he skates up to me.

"Yeah," I reply with a sweet smile.

"You like him don't you," Carlos smirk and I nod.

"Of course I like him," I say as a matter of fact, "he's like an angel sent from heaven."

"Yeah I can see it," Kendall says and Carlos elbows him in the side, "I'm just joking around Carlos."

"Yeah, yeah," Carlos huffs.

"Well, what are you doing down here," Kendall asks, "shouldn't you be up with your sweetheart?"

"First of all, he is not my sweetheart, yet, and second his boyfriend just dumped him. I thought I should give him time to himself."

"Ouch, that sucks," Kendall states.

"No duh," I reply, "so let's just get this day over with, I'm exhausted."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Logan's P.O.V

I cry on the bed that James gave me. I can't believe what just happened. I can't believe I saw Jett making out with another guy. I thought he loved me. I thought I meant so much to him. I mean he brought me tickets to come down and see him. How could he do this to me? He said the long distance between us will never break us apart. He lied.

I cry into the pillow and wrap myself into a ball. It's just not fair. Why me? Why did I deserve this? I sob and cry and sob again.

Then I met James. He is so nice and everything. He even gave me a place to stay until I can be back home. Home, I don't have a home anymore. I never did. My father he…he doesn't care about me. That's why he didn't care about me when I told him I was leaving. He just threw a bottle at me and told me never to come back. I cry and wipe the tears away. I hold onto the locket around my neck. The only thing I have left of my mom.

I shake my head from the thoughts. I have to get up and do something. What can I do to make it up to them? I can make them a great dinner! I'm good at that. I mean I'll have to use their food. I hope they won't mind as long as I buy some more later. I walk to the kitchen and open the cabinets and I take out the food that I need. I take out chicken, corn, mash potatoes, and gravy from the cabinet and fridge. I start to cook the food while setting the table and everything.

I am almost done cooking when a woman walks into the room. She looks taken aback and I look down at the ground. I mean I am invading her house and now her food. Maybe this was a bad idea. Stupid, stupid Logan, you shouldn't have stayed. You should have just left when you could. I give the woman with brown hair a sad look and she continues to give me a startled look.

"And who are you, sweetie," She asks.

"Logan, ma'am," I reply politely.

"May I ask what you are doing," She walks up to me and looks at all the food I am making.

"Well I thought since I should deem myself as useful I am making dinner. Don't worry I'll go out and buy more ingredients for you."

"Oh, you are so sweet," The woman says to me, "You didn't have to do this."

"I know but I wanted to," I reply with a smile.

"Well that is really nice of you," She smiles back at me, "do you need any help?"

"No, I'm good," I reply as I stir the mash potatoes, "I got it."

"Okay sweetie, well if you need anything don't be afraid to ask," She states.

"I will," I reply.

She walks away and I continue to cook, "Something smells good," I turn to see Carlos, who introduced himself to me.

"You can say that again," I turn to see the blond hair guy, I don't know his name yet.

"I made you guys dinner," I states as I place stuff on plates.

"Logan," I see James walk up to me and lean on the counter, "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," I state as I place plates on the table.

"Well thanks," James smiles at me and my heart flutters.

James, the thought of him just makes my heart beat faster and faster. When I first saw him, I thought I was struck by a truck because he is just so beautiful. I mean I thought Jett was hot but James, he is like a god. I know it's too early to fall in love again but I think I can make this one exception. But what if James does the same thing. I don't even know this guy. He could be a rapist or something and I just said yes to stay at his apartment, well that woman's apartment. So maybe I might be exaggerating a bit.

We gather around the table and I notice a little girl, "Who's this," She asks.

"This is Logan, he's going to be living with us for a while," James states.

"Are you James's boyfriend," I blush madly and look down at my hands.

"No Katie he's not my boyfriend," I look up at James who is glaring at Katie.

"Well then you like him," I look over at James who is also blushing, "Why else would you invite a stranger into the house."

"Katie shut up," James like me?

"It's only the truth," Katie replies with a shrug.

"Katie leave our poor guest alone," the woman says, "don't mind her. Well I'm Jenifer, but the boys call me Mama Knight," Mama Knight says.

"I'm Kendall," The blond states.

"And you know me and Carlos," James states.

"It's nice to meet all of you," I state with a smile.

"Well I'm digging into this delicious food," Carlos states as he starts to shove food into his mouth.

I smile and look down at my food. I grab my fork and start to dig in. The wonderful taste makes me sigh in content.

"So, Logan," Kendall starts, "Where are you from?"

"Texas," I state as I shove a forkful of chicken into my mouth.

"That's cool," Kendall says, "Nice and warm there."

"Yeah," I say with a smile, "I like it. Kinda cold here."

"Just a lot," Kendall laughs.

"So, I heard you got dumped," Carlos says.

James smacks Carlos on the back of the head and Carlos looks at him in shock. I look down at my hands and bite my lip. I hear James bickering with Carlos and Carlos apologizing to me but I just zone out.

"Logan," James asks and I look at him,

"Sorry, I, I should go," I get up and start to walk away.

I make it to the door when a hand catches my wrist. I look at James with tears in my eyes and he looks at me with sad ones. I try to remove my wrist but James tightens his grip the more I tug.

"Please don't leave," James says.

"I don't want to bother you guys," I state, "Besides you don't even know me."

"I know but," I see James trying to catch words from midair, "I want you to stay. So, I can get to know you."

"Oh god," I groan, "Well, I guess it's better than the streets."

"True," James smiles and my whole body heats up, "well, want to finish dinner?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," I say as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

I take a seat again and look at Carlos, "I'm sorry," Carlos says.

"No, it's okay," I say.

"Okay," Carlos mumbles.

After dinner I go to do the dishes. I start to wash the dishes while James comes to me. He takes one of the wet dishes and starts to rub it clean. He then passes it to Kendall who puts it away. I stare at them.

"You guys don't have to help," I state, "I got it."

"I want to help though," James states.

"Yeah me too," Kendall and Carlos say.

"Oh okay," I state and continue to wash the dishes.

I then head to the bedroom with James, "Well that door leads to the bathroom," James states.

"Okay," I reply.

I gather a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I turn around to see James bare chest. I stare in awe at how muscular he is. You can see each and every line on his body. I stare at his v-line and I think I start drooling. I hear a laugh and I snap out of it. I see James laughing at me and I start blushing.

"I'm guessing you like what you see," James says and I gasp.

"Sorry," I race into the bathroom and lock both doors.

I stand with my back to the door and take in a deep breath. Damn James is beautiful. I mean, he is really, really hot. Oh snap out of it Logan. You just got dumped you can't go after guys now. But damn is James so frikin hot. I quickly put my clothes on and walk back into the bedroom. Thankfully James has a shirt on. I sigh in relief.

I wander towards my bed and take a seat on it, "well goodnight," James says as he enters his bed.

"Goodnight," I state as I rest on my bed and cover myself with my blanket.

After dinner, I go to do the dishes. I start to wash the dishes while James comes to me. He takes one of the wet dishes and starts to rub it clean. He then passes it to Kendall who puts it away. I stare at them.

"You guys don't have to help," I state, "I got it."

"I want to help though," James states.

"Yeah me too," Kendall and Carlos say.

"Oh okay," I state and continue to wash the dishes.

I then head to the bedroom with James, "Well that door leads to the bathroom," James states.

"Okay," I reply.

I gather a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I turn around to see James bare chest. I stare in awe at how muscular he is. You can see each and every line on his body. I stare at his v-line and I think I start drooling. I hear a laugh and I snap out of it. I see James laughing at me and I start blushing.

"I'm guessing you like what you see," James says and I gasp.

"Sorry," I race into the bathroom and lock the door.

I stand with my back to the door and take in a deep breath. Damn James is beautiful. I mean, he is really, really hot. Oh snap out of it Logan. You just got dumped you can't go after guys now. But damn is James so frikin hot.

I quickly put my clothes on and walk back into the bedroom. Thankfully James has a shirt on. I sigh in relief.

I wander towards my bed and take a seat on it, "well goodnight," James says as he enters his bed.

"Goodnight," I state as I rest on my bed and cover myself with my blanket.


End file.
